A Hero's Journey
by PtownVball9
Summary: Percy Jackson would use one word to describe his summer after defeating Kronos...boring. Follow Percy and Annabeth as their summer turns from a bore to a new monster around every corner, in A Hero's Journey. Oh and of course there's a new bad guy, because what would a Percy Jackson story be like without one.


**A/N: I wrote this a while ago and just found it and now I am going to continue it. Set after the Last Olympian. Hope you enjoy. **

A Hero's Journey

Annabeth's POV

It was just another day at Camp Half Blood. At least it was until a hydra fell from the sky and landed smack dab in the middle of camp.

I woke up that morning and got dressed in my shorts and camp half-blood t-shirt. I ran my brush through my hair and was out the door.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, I went down to breakfast and saw I was pretty much the last one there. I got my breakfast, gave my offering to my mom, and went and sat down at the table with my brothers and sisters.

"Hey." I said to Malcolm. He was stuffing his face full of eggs.

"MheGffy." he said with a mouth full of eggs. I continued to eat my breakfast. Then I looked over at the Poseidon table and saw Percy sitting there alone. I grabbed my plate and walked over to him.

"Can I sit by you seaweed brain?" I asked him. He nodded at me and I sat down by him. No body questioned it because I had done it before, and they know better than to question me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He hadn't looked up at me yet. He shrugged then said "Meh I'm just so bored, there hasn't been anything to do since we defeated Kronos."

"Hang in there Kelp head. I'm sure that something will happen eventually." I said and patted him on the back. Then I got up and scrapped my plate. I started walking back to the Athena cabin when my day took a turn for the worse.

I was just walking up the steps of the cabin when I heard someone scream. Then a loud thunk and a sound that was all too familiar. I drew my dagger that I always kept strapped firmly to my side and turned around.

"NO BODY CUT OFF THE HEADS!" I shouted at the 50 other kids that understood what was going on and had their weapons drawn. They all looked at me, then at the hydra that had fallen from the sky.

"CHARGE!" I yelled and all at once 50 plus demigods ran towards the Hydra. The younger ones flailing their weapons franticly trying desperately to hit something, the older more experienced ones charging and dogging the acid spit that was flying through the air. I grabbed a torch that was burning, then ran to the Hydra and jumped up onto one of the lower necks. I knew from experience that the higher you are the easier it is to fight these things.

I started to climb up one of the necks and towards the head. I got to the head and lit it on fire. It burned brightly then all at once the rest of the heads' eyes were on me.

Percy's POV

I was soooo bored! Ever since we had defeated Kronos there had been practically nothing to do besides train and train and train and train some more!

Then finally something really good but at the same time really bad happened. The Hydra fell from the sky.

I was sitting the at the Poseidon table picking at my cold eggs when Annabeth came and sat down by me. She looked beautiful as always but was I going to say that out loud? Hell no! Annabeth was like my best friend, there was no way I was going to be the one to mess that up. She asked me how I was and I kind of blew her off at first, but then I told her how bored I was and she reassured me how something was bound to happen soon.

She had no idea how right she was.

Not five minutes after Annabeth left I heard a scream. I jumped up, leaving my half eaten eggs behind, pulled riptide out of my pocket and ran towards the cabins. As soon as I got there I saw Annabeth on top of the Hydra. She was burning one of the heads, like Clarisse did before, and the rest of the heads looked like they were going to eat her for a snack.

"Hey! Hydra!" I yelled at it. All at once 5 pairs of eyes were on me. I ran off in one direction, trying to keep its attention.

"Keep giving torches to Annabeth!" I yelled at the rest of the demigods.

They started running towards all of the torches that were by the cabins then running back towards the hydra and giving them to Annabeth. She looked like a sun goddess with her hair blowing as she ran from head to head. I had no idea how something as vicious as burning a head could look so elegant and sophisticated. Then I felt something tug on my ankle and I was pulled up into the air by the last remaining head.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. She ran up the Hydras neck, but was thrown off and onto the ground.

"Annabeth!" I yelled but she didn't move. I saw Apollo kids running towards her.

"Katie!" I yelled down at Katie Gardner. "Throw me a torch!"

She ran over to the nearest kid who was holding a torch and grabbed it from his hands.

"Catch!" she yelled then threw it up to me. I caught it and thrust it up into the Hydras face. It let out a blood curdling shriek and then I was falling to the ground.

Annabeth's POV

I woke up in the infirmary with a throbbing pain in my head.

I looked around the room and saw someone else on the bed next to me surrounded by Apollo kids. It looked like they were trying to heal a massive gash in the poor guys' head. A small girl holding a glass of nectar walked up to me and told me to take some nectar and ambrosia. I took it then asked her what was going on.

"You need rest. You took quite a blow to the head." She told me while checking my ears, I assumed for blood.

"I feel fine." I told her shortly. I think if it would've been anyone else she would've argued. "Who's in the bed over there?" I pointed at the bed surrounded by healers.

"Um I don't know if I can tell you." She said slowly backing away.

"Why not?" I asked. She looked at the other bed, then back at me. She walked up to me and whispered in my ear.

"It's Percy Jackson." Then she ran away quickly.

I stood up and ran over to the bed, pushing the protesting Apollo kids out of the way.

"Percy!?" I pushed the healers out of the way and looked at him. He looked like his normal self except for the big gash above his left eye. I turned to the people that surrounded me.

"What happened?" I asked, not raising my head to look at them for fear of bursting into tears.

"Annabeth." I turned and saw Chiron standing in the door way.

"Chiron." I walked up to him. "What's going on? Why isn't Percy awake?"

"Shhhh, Annabeth settle down. Percy is going to be fine." I let out a sigh of relief.

"I think we should go talk in my office." He turned and I followed him into the big house and up into his office. I saw Seymour the leopard, and threw him a sausage from Chiron's desk drawer.

"Chiron please tell me what's going on." He sighed and folded his horse half into his wheel chair.

"Annabeth you remember the attack right?" he asked.

"Yeah a hydra fell from the sky and me and Percy fought it. Then the Hydra grabbed Percy and I fell."

"Yes and after you fell Percy burned the last head and was dropped from a very high distance." Chiron told me.

"But you said he was going to be ok?" I asked.

"Yes he's going to be fine. But we have a much bigger problem on our hands." He said with a troubled voice.

I gave him a puzzled look then it hit me.

"We don't know how the Hydra got into camp." I said.

"Yes and we don't know if it was just a coincidence or if someone was trying to attack camp."

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait for Percy to wake up, but in the mean time we have to figure out how the Hydra got in and how to stop anything else from getting in."

Percy's POV

I kept falling and falling until I hit the ground with a thunk. I stood up and walked around.

"This is only the beginning for you Percy Jackson." A low voice said.

Then I woke up.


End file.
